Interro en potions
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Quoi de mieux pour punir les Gryffons qu'un contrôle de potions...ou comment Hermione testera le sadisme de Severus Rogue. OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la deuxième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **page blanche** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois afin de refouler les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition. Elle ne savait pas contre qui elle devait être le plus en colère. Contre Harry, Ron, Neville et le reste de ses camarades Gryffondors qui étaient à l'origine de ce désastre complet, ou contre Rogue, l'infâme Rogue qui était en ce moment même en train de ricaner en se baladant dans les rangs.

« Un problème Miss Granger ? »

« Non Monsieur. »

Non , bien sur qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ce n'était pas comme si les Gryffondors avaient redoublés de bêtise à chaque cours de potion. Ce n'était pas comme si il ne se passait pas un cours sans que Neville fasse exploser son chaudron, que Seamus finisse avec les sourcils carbonisé, que Ron manque d'intoxiquer toute la classe avec les substances putrides et chimiques qu'il réussissait à créer, que la moitié des Serpentards avec qui ils partageaient le cours finissent à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Rogue devenait de plus en plus excédé à chaque fois qu'il rendait des copies et que les notes des Gryffondors n'allaient pas au dessus de D. Sans compter Hermione bien sur qui recevait à chaque fois son Optimal habituel.

Et bien sur, ce n'était pas comme si Rogue avait fini un jour par exploser et à donner une retenue collective à tous les Gryffondors en leur précisant bien que cette retenue consisterait en une interrogation sur leurs connaissances.

C'était pourtant bien ce qui s'était passé et Hermione, révoltée par cette injustice avait bien essayer d'échapper à cette retenue qu'elle n'avait en rien mérité mais Rogue étant Rogue, rien n'avait fonctionné et il avait même eu le culot de lui faire remarquer que si elle aidait ses camarades au lieu de jouer à la Je-Sais-Tout-Individualiste, elle n'aurait pas été punie.

Hermione ne digérait toujours pas la punition et elle ne digérait toujours pas l'insulte. Elle n'était PAS individualiste. Elle n'était pas une bonne poire voilà tout.

La brunette avait donc sacrifié ses révisions pour l'examen de sortilèges deux mois plus tard, afin de se remettre à son programme de potions. Elle avait tout revu, de la première à la septième année, le tout entrecoupé de pauses ou elle maudissait intérieurement ses amis Gryffondor qui la faisaient injustement punir alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle était donc arrivée devant le cachot, la tête rempli du programme de sept années de potions. Elle avait même appris les bases de la première année de potions à l'université car elle se doutait de Rogue sera capable de leur faire une crasse de ce style là.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait sous-estimé le maitre des potions.

Une vague d'horreur, de désespoir et de colère l'avait traversé quand elle avait lu le sujet, parfait antithèse au rictus sadique de Rogue, qui semblait parfaitement deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Il avait frappé fort.

_Inventez une potion de niveau 7 et décrivez-en toute les étapes._

C'était ce qui était marqué sur sa feuille. L'intitulé du sujet se résumait à cette simple phrase. Et si Hermione avait une excellente mémoire, qu'elle connaissait des tas de potions sur le bout des doigts. Qu'elle était capable de réciter mots pour mots des passages entiers de livres, elle n'avait aucune imagination. Déjà à l'école primaire moldue, elle peinait à réaliser des expressions écrites. Elle ne savait pas inventer. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'interroge sur des choses qu'elle avait apprises. Qu'on lui donne une piste. Inventer, imaginer elle ne pouvait pas et encore une potion de niveau sept qui était censée comporter au moins cinquante trois ingrédients différents.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un gouffre sans fond. Rien, pas la moindre idée ne lui venait à l'esprit et elle fixait sans relâche sa feuille désespérément blanche. Rien. Elle avait juste écrit son nom et son prénom, rien de plus. Le parchemin était vierge. Immaculé. Et la pauvre Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf. Et voir Rogue se pavaner dans la classe en ricanant n'améliorait en rien son état. Elle avait envie d'attraper sa baguette et de lui crever les yeux avec.

« Plus que trente minutes » Susurra le maitre des potions.

« Il en fait exprès » pensa Hermione « il me nargue. Je vais avoir un T. Je vais avoir un T. Merlin ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai jamais eu de T. Il faut que j'écrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je ne peux pas avoir de T.

Et pourtant, les minutes s'égrenèrent et la page resta désespérément blanche. Et arriva le moment ou Hermione du se lever et aller rendre sa copie blanche à Hermione qui ricana une nouvelle fois.

« Syndrome de la page blanche Miss Granger. C'est une journée exceptionnelle n'est ce pas ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas et sortit en courant du cachot. Une fois seule dans le couloir désert, elle éclata en sanglots.

.

.

Deux jours plus tard, en plein milieu du repas du soir, Rogue se leva et fit tinter son verre, imposant ainsi le silence dans la grande salle. Alors que tout les regards se tournaient vers lui, il déclara d'un air réjoui.

« Je tenais juste à vous faire partager ceci » Dit-il en sortant un parchemin de sous sa cape. « J'aimerai que vous portiez tous un toast à Miss Granger. Pour son premier Troll, toutes matières confondues. »

Hermione se sentit défaillir alors que tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle se tournaient vers elle, leurs visages réjouis.

« Ahahah. Granger à eu un T. Ahahah, ahah…ahahah..ah

« Ahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. »

« Hermione, HERMIONE ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans la grande salle mais dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry et Ginny la regardaient d'un air inquiet et soudain, elle se rappela : elle était en train de réviser pour l'examen trimestriel de potions, elle en était au chapitre trente trois et puis…plus rien.

« Ca va bien Hermione ? »

« Je…oui…j'ai du m'endormir, j'ai fait un cauchemar. »

* * *

La fin est un peu abrupte, j'en ai bien conscience mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire d'autre -_-

Excusez-moi pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire.

N'hésiter pas à reviewer, une review rapporte dix gallions à la SALE...faites plaisir aux elfes et à Hermione


End file.
